Flower Arrangements
by RosePhyre
Summary: Tsukushi is a weed in a garden of flowers. ONESHOT.PLEASE R&R!.TSUKUSHIXTSUKASA


_Hi! Ok, I've been having a bit of writer's block lately, so this is all I could come up with. I'm sorry if this story is a bit flowery (no pun intended), but I just finished reading the manga AND watching the drama. So…here's me expressing myself. Enjoy! And review!_

* * *

_Bread feeds the body, indeed, but flowers feed also the soul._

Tsukushi looked at the old building surrounded by pristine lawns. She knew this place like the back of her hand. There was the courtyard, where she had been dragged around by a car. This was the chalkboard where she was accused of being a loose woman. Here was the desk that had been hidden so many times in various places. The same old locker was still battered from where she had punched it, indignant at being the recipient of two red tags. There was the lunch room, where she had been beaten up so many times that she couldn't move.

She could feel her mind grow hazy with all the memories that assaulted her senses. The visions of being tortured and abused at the hands of the other students; the pained screams and taunting jeers; the stench of the garbage and food that covered her face and body; the agonizing bruises and the broken pride, and the bitter taste of humiliation and suffering. Eitoku School had not changed in five years.

But the woman standing in front of it hadn't either. She was still Tsukushi, the weed girl who had invaded an exotic garden. Even though the poor weed had been uprooted so many times, she had found other flowers that were willing to nourish her with their own feelings. _The F4._

* * *

**Hanazawa Rui**

_Daffodil:__Emblem of Annunciation/Regard, Unrequited love_

The fire escape was the same as ever. She could picture him reading silently, his marble-like eyes barely moving from the page. Rui's face would have a flat expression, not showing any emotion until she did something outrageous. She could see his slow smile bloom as she shouted out her innermost frustrations to the unsuspecting world. She remembered his gentle gestures and soft kisses, shared in illicit confusion. He was an enigma, but a constant source of strength. Her love had been strong and weak; growing and waning in strength like the rising and the setting of the sun. She could always count on him, even if he wasn't actually in her presence.

**Nishikada Sojiroh**

_Azalea:__Fragile and Ephemeral Passion_

The bitter taste of tea is comforting in its familiarity. As she kneels on the floor, her hands move fluidly through the motions of making the drink, remembering her friend. He was like the tea itself, a bundle of contradictions. Sojiroh was the biggest flirt that she had ever met, but he was also the one who understood what love really meant. The tea had to be drunk when hot; there was that only one chance to experience the full flavour of the drink. Countless times, he had offered support and encouragement, understanding that even the hardiest weeds needed a bit of water now and then.

**Mimasaka Akira**

_Pansy: togetherness and union_

Akira was the bonding force of the F4. It was surprising that such a peaceable and kindly nature had been fostered in a yakuza household. Akira's compassion for others extended to the smallest things; he was always there to hold her hand and push her forward. Like the earth, he held her up as she reached for the sky. Solid and unshakeable, he was her unfailing support in times of distress. He was the one who pulled everyone together, and guided them towards the endless blue skies of dreams.

**Doumyoji Tsukasa**

_Burgundy Rose: Beauty Within_

_Coral Rose: Desire_

_Lavender Rose: Love At First Sight, Enchantment._

_Moss Rose: Confessions Of Love._

_Orange Rose: Fascination, Display Feeling Of Enthusiasm._

_Peach Rose: Desire, Gratitude, Apprecation, Admiration, Sympathy, Modesty._

_Pink Rose: Happiness, Appreciation, Admiration, Friendship, Sympathy._

_Dark Pink Rose: Thankfulness._

_Light Pink Rose: Grace, Gladness, Joy, Perfect Happiness, Please Believe Me, Gratitude, Admiration, Gentility._

_Red Rose: Love, Passion, Respect, Courage, I Love You, Beauty, Pure And Lovely, Prosperity._

Tsukasa was the leader of the F4 for a reason. It wasn't because he was the richest out of the group. It wasn't even because he was the most fearsome or the tallest. It was because he was someone who drew people to him, like bees to honey. People surrounded him, asking him for things he could not give. Only Tsukushi and the F4 had managed to garner something from him willingly. Like a rose, he had thorns, but the lovely aroma was only apparent at a close proximity.

Tsukasa was like the air. He was the summer breeze and the winter gale. He could tear down monument with his words, and he could build nations with his talk. Simple gestures on his part would cause ripples around the world and in Tsukushi's heart. She wouldn't be able to breathe without him; he had that much power over her. He was her everything.

* * *

Tsukushi clutched her bouquet in her hand tightly. She had made the flower arrangements herself, carefully choosing what flowers to add. The quiet and sweet daffodils were as bright as the sunshine itself. The bright and cheerful azaleas were still damp from being sprayed. The multicoloured pansies were used to balance the arrangement. And finally, the red roses filled the air around her with their heady scent, making her feel dizzy. To finish off the piece, Tsukushi added a single dandelion from her own garden. The yellow flower was plain and ugly, but the surrounding flowers lent it some of their beauty. The bouquet was perfect. Tsukushi envied the lucky woman who would be catching it.

* * *

_So…was it as bad as it sounded? In case you were confused, Tsukushi is back at Eitoku for her wedding. I've combined some elements from the manga and the drama...and I thought that it would be cute if Tsukasa and Tsukushi got married at the school! _

_Please leave some comments! I will try and improve. Thanks for reading!!_


End file.
